The Jade Palace Family
by KungFuCrazed
Summary: Hundreds of croc bandits have banded together against the Jade Palace, but is there more to it than the Masters expect? Meanwhile, feelings are revealed between a father and his adopted daughter. Rated K plus for some violence, but it isn't too severe.
1. Mr Ping and his noodles

**AN: Hi, guys! This is the first story that I wrote. I've never posted anything on a site like this...so yeah. I'm kinda nervous. I posted it on nick, so if you recognize this story, then you know who I am on nick! I hope you guys like it, and please leave a review! Oh, and please don't use swear words in your review, if you do review. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**Mr. Ping's P.O.V.**

I was in the noodle shop. I had just given a bowl of steaming soup to a customer They put the money on the counter, and they took a seat at table #3. Then I heard a...BOOM! The customers ran out of the shop and to their houses, and the kids, who had been playing in the street, ran back inside. I was mad! Who took my well paying customers away from my shop! I marched out to the street and saw croc bandits everywhere. They were robbing every rich-looking house that they could get into, which was almost every house. I ran to the Jade Palace to warn the Kung Fu Masters.

* * *

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

I was sparring with Monkey on the jade tortoise shell of wisdom.(or the balance bowl, as some people call it.) Within 10 minutes, I had knocked Monkey out of the jade shell.  
"Ha, I win again" I said. Then I ducked in surprise when Monkey launched himself at me.  
He turned and said "you have not won yet." Then we continued to fight until I finally held him down.  
"Ha," I said, "now I have won"  
"Yeah right," He answered. Then he kicked me off of him and I went flying through the window. Let's just say that the window wasn't a square anymore. I jumped back through the window and we kept fighting until Monkey gave up.

* * *

**Master Shifu's P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls of the Jade Palace and towards the training hall. Just then I heard Monkey yelling,"OK,OK, I give up!"  
Then I heard Tigress saying,"What i just got ready to throw you out of China and all the way across the ocean to whatever is over there."  
I decided that I better check on them, and I opened the doors of the training hall. My mouth fell open at what I saw.

* * *

**Monkey's P.O.V.**

We looked at a shocked Shifu that was in the doorway. He did not look like he was going to tell us that we did a good job decorating the hall. I looked at Tigress and then back at Shifu. I then looked all around the hall myself. The window was in the shape of a tiger, and three of the walls had my shape in them along with the ceiling which had seven Monkey shapes in it and one huge hole.  
"What happened," Shifu asked.  
"Uhhhhh...," Tigress said.  
"We were sparing," I told him slowly.  
"Some spar," He said quietly.  
Luckily Po's dad (Mr. Ping) busted into the room yelling for Master Shifu.  
"I've never been so happy to see Po's dad," Tigress said quietly. I nodded and listened to Mr. Ping as he told us about the bandits scarring away his customers. Then the rest of the five and Po came in.

* * *

**Viper's P.O.V.**

I was slithering alongside my friends. We heard Po's dad yelling in the training hall, and we were making our way towards the noise. When we got there our mouths fell open at the sight of the destroyed training hall. We looked around for about ten minutes before we noticed that Master Shifu was staring at us like we were supposed to be doing something. We all snapped our mouths shut and then Po asked,"Is there something we need to be doing, Master?"  
"Yes," He nearly screamed," What you need to be doing is protecting the valley from the bandits."  
"Yes Master Shifu," We all said. Then we charged off and hurried (or in Po's case tripped) down the thousand stairs, toward the bandits.

* * *

**AN: Alright, guys! There's the first chapter! I know it's kinda short, but I hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	2. Stop those crocs!

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are AWESOME! Hope you like it! I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

Monkey and I were already in the valley and fighting the bandits. We desperately needed back-up. We didn't want to, but we were backing up to avoid the bamboo staffs, swords, and axes that the crocs were using. We had backed up to the bottom of the thousand steps. I glanced up the steps, but still couldn't see anyone coming to help. I punched a croc in the face and kicked another in the stomach as I ducked under a sword. I continued to fight for about 20 minutes before suddenly all of the crocs parted and formed a circle around me and another croc that seemed to be the leader of all of the croc bandits. I growled at him and was about to spring at him until he snapped his fingers and the crocs parted as a croc holding an unconscious Monkey walked into the circle. I froze. I was about to ask them exactly what they were planning on doing until I felt a sharp blow on the back of my head. Then I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time, pain. At first I didn't recognize it, but then I realized what it was and just how much I hadn't missed it. This was my last thought before my world went black and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Master Shifu's P.O.V.**

I ran outside as fast as I could when I heard Viper scream. When I got there I saw both Tigress and Monkey lying on the ground unconscious I ran all the way down the stairs and started shouting orders. "Crane take them up to their rooms, Viper find a doctor, Po...just stay out of the way, Mantis make sure Po stays out of the way." I went to be at the top of the stairs to greet the doctor. When the doctor came two minutes later I led him to the student barracks and then waited outside to hear the results. I paced the floor until the doctor came out of Monkey's room and told us that he would be fine before he went into Tigress' room. I started pacing again. When the doctor came out of Tigress' room about half an hour later I ran to him and said in a panicked voice, "How is my daughter!" everyone stared at me until Po said,"YOU CARE ABOUT TIGRESS AND CALLED HER YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Of course I care about Tigress and she is my daughter. What did you think I was, some cold-hearted, uncaring, sorry excuse for a Master?" everything was silent.

Then Po said,"Uhhhhh..."

I face-pawed then said,"never mind don't answer that." Then I turned to the doctor with an expectant look on my face.

"She will be fine in a few days, but until then you need to make sure that she stays in bed. She has a couple of cuts and was poisoned plus she took a hard blow to the head. I have given her the antidote and applied bandages to her wounds so you should have no need to worry." I breathed a sigh of relief then I thanked the doctor and turned to everyone else as the doctor left.

"Well you heard what the doctor said, don't let her out of that bed! Viper, you go in there and guard her. if she wakes up then make sure to keep her in the bed. Mantis stay in the hallway and come tell me if Tigress wakes up. Everyone else go train, but fix up the training hall first." Then I walked out of the barracks and to the Hall of Warriors to Meditate.

* * *

**Viper's P.O.V.**

I went into Tigress' room and moved a chair over to the side of her bed. Then I got in the chair and coiled myself to get comfortable. I worriedly watched her and the rise and fall of her chest that told me she was alive. I watched and waited and watched and waited. After a while i fell asleep, but don't tell Shifu. I was sleeping when i heard something move. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Then I felt someone staring at me. I looked at Tigress to see that she was awake. I immediately sprang onto the bed and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Viper, ow, a little to hard," Tigress barely managed to say. I stopped hugging her.

"Oops, sorry Tigress,"I said as i got off of her. I went to the door and opened it only to come face to face with Master Shifu. I jumped. "Oh, Master Shifu, I was just about to send Mantis to get you", I said.

"Oh, well i came to check on Tigress anyway so I guess you and Mantis can go eat breakfast now since you skipped lunch and dinner yesterday." Just then my stomach growled.

I smiled and said,"Yes, Master Shifu." Then I left to get some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen everyone was sitting there minus Tigress, Monkey, and Master Shifu. They weren't eating their food, and they were just sitting there. I went in and sat down. Po got up and started making me some food. When he finished making the food he gave it to me. I ate everything in the bowl immediately Everyone stared at me. "Oh, did I tell you that Tigress is awake and Master Shifu is in there with her right now,"I asked them.

"NO," They all yelled. Then they sighed in relief and started to eat their own food. After awhile we all just sat at the table and thought about how strange it was that all of the crocs seemed to be working together. We just didn't know how close we were to yet another fight with them.

* * *

**AN: Alright! There's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it, and please leave a review!**


	3. Not again!

**AN: Alright guys! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'll try not to make you wait that long for the next chapter too! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Tigress' P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see Viper coiled in a chair next to my bed. I smiled and saw her slowly wake up. I almost screamed in pain when she hugged me. "Viper, ow, a little too hard," I said. Viper jumped off right away, "Oops, sorry Tigress," she said. She then went over to the door and jumped as she saw Master Shifu standing there. They said a couple of things to each other but I wasn't listening so I don't know what they said. I Then watched as Master Shifu came in and Viper went out. Master Shifu came up to me and asked me how I felt. I told him that I was a little sore, but the truth was that my head was spinning and my sides were on fire! Master Shifu informed me that would have to stay in my bed until the next morning. I nodded, but then heard fighting coming from the kitchen. I sprang to my feet only to fall onto my bed again. Master Shifu told me to STAY IN THE BED UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING! I sighed and closed my eyes as Master Shifu ran towards the kitchen. After fifteen more minutes the fighting stopped. I figured that the bandits or whatever had been taken care of so I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Monkey's P.O.V.

I awoke to loud fighting noises coming from the kitchen. I got up trying to ignore the pain in my head and after I could walk normally again I walked towards the kitchen. I never got to the kitchen though because halfway there I was hit in the arm with something sharp. I looked at my arm to see a dart sticking out of it. My last thought was "sleep dart" then I passed out.

* * *

Master Shifu's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the kitchen. When I got there I saw my students were tied up and being taken away by a huge group of crocs. I tried to fight them but was soon knocked to the ground and a sleep dart was inserted into my arm. The last thing I thought of before everything went black was "Tigress!"

* * *

Tigress' P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning, but realized that there wasn't a gong. I remembered that Shifu said I could get up so I did. I wasn't in as much pain so I walked around. At first I thought that they had just left me to sleep a little longer, but when I got to the kitchen I saw the bowls that looked like they were from last night. The kitchen was a mess! Po never left the kitchen a mess except for when he got Monkey's cookies that one time. I knew something was wrong. Then I saw it. It was in the corner and I didn't see it at first. I was a sleep dart. now I knew that something was wrong. I looked outside and saw the villagers at the door. They obviously wanted to know why the gong didn't ring. I sighed and walked towards the door. This was going to be interesting to explain. I walked outside and stared at the people out there. My head hurt from the sudden light so I had to stand in the shade of the building to calm the throbbing pain. The villagers looked at me expectantly. I sighed and raised my voice so that everyone cold hear, "The Palace was attacked last night while I was in bed recovering. I woke up this morning like the rest of you, wondering why the gong didn't ring. I walked to the kitchen to find it in a complete mess. I looked in the corner and saw a sleep dart. That is when I knew something was wrong. I can't find anyone anywhere so I assume that they were kidnapped and I am the only Master left to protect the valley. I will find out where the others were taken and then I will save them, but for now everyone should try to have a normal day and don't worry. I will save them." With that I turned and walked inside. I went back to the corner where I had found the sleep dart and looked for more clues. I looked for about an hour before I found a lot of foot prints at the back door. Croc foot prints. The huge Croc bandit group had done this. I immediately ran to my room. I would follow those tracks. I would find my friends and my father. I packed enough food and water to last me a week. Then I grabbed my bag that was stuffed so full that you couldn't fit Mantis in there if your life depended on it and went to the back door. This was it, this was the moment that I would leave the valley unprotected. I started to wonder if I should go. What about the valley? What if the crocs came back? No. They wouldn't dare. I had to go and find my friends. I couldn't stay while my father was out there somewhere. I would save them. I pushed all of my worries to the back of my mind and started off. I tried to focus on the footprints, and where they were leading. It took me three days of running, but I finally caught up with the Croc group. I hide my bag in a bush and jumped in tree that was tall enough where the crocs couldn't see me. I watched their every move. This was their hide-out. I knew that after three days of hiding in the shadows of the tree. I also figured out who the leader of the crocs was. It was Fung's cousin, Le-Dong. That Croc! I couldn't believe that he had managed to make this huge gang. I also figured out that Fung was the second in command. Surprising. I watched that camp until my food was almost gone. By then I had figured out who the guards were and what times of day they switched of. I knew exactly where my friends were and had a plan. Actually I had a lot of plans. When you are trying to save six people, and one of them is Po, then you have to have a lot of plans. Now that I think about it, even if I was only rescuing Po, I would still need a lot of plans. I waited until noon, then I carefully made my way into the place where the Crocs were keeping my friends and father. I silently made my way to their cell. I don't know why I even bothered to be silent, because as soon as I found them Po yelled out at the top of his lungs,"WE'RE SAVED." I face-pawed. Time for plan B. Not a surprise. I hadn't even tried to get them out yet and my cover was blown.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this ends up long enough... Let me know if you liked it! Have an awesome rest of the day (or night depending on where you are)!**


	4. Tragedy

**AN: Hello, everyone! I tried to be quicker with posting this chapter, than I have been in the past. Hopefully I didn't keep y'all too long! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tigress' P.O.V.

I quickly climbed the cell bars until I was at the top. Then I jumped from there into the rafters. I watched as a whole bunch of guards came rushing in and they filled the entire building. I sighed as I listened to their plan. They apparently knew that it was me who came to save them. They were looking hard. They flipped over every single thing in the room. I was smart though and I had come in through the window. One of them found the window that I had left open and they told everyone that I had escaped through the window. Le-Dong ordered the guards to surround the place and to make sure there were guards on the roof too. I smiled. They had no idea what I had planned. I saw that Le-Dong had left Fung to guard the cell while he went to sit on his throne. Fung looked at my friends and father.

Then he smirked and said," Not so tough now huh!?" I then jumped down from the rafters and silently landed right on his shoulders being careful to grab his snout so he couldn't alert anyone.

He fell to the ground and I leaned down to whisper, "you have no idea," in his ear.

His eyes widened before I punched him in the head, knocking him out. I jumped off of him and walked over to the cell. I looked at the lock and I shot out my claws. I then used them to pick the lock. The lock soon popped off with a soft click. Po was about to start cheering, but I slapped my paw over his mouth before he could say anything. He quickly quieted down and I removed my paw. I then looked at the others and motioned for them to follow me. I threw Po up into the rafters and then I climbed up myself with the others close behind me. When we got to the top I carefully removed a tile from the ceiling and put my finger to my lips motioning them to be quiet before I jumped out onto the roof. They followed me up onto the roof and I motioned for them to get the guards that were on the roof. They nodded and luckily there were only seven guards. We each suck up behind one and swiftly and silently knocked them out. Then I motioned for my friends to stay where they were and I jumped through the trees until I was on the far side of the camp. Then I leaped onto the nearest guard which caused the other ones to alert the whole camp. The guards that were guarding the prison-like building abandoned their posts and charged at me just like I planned. I smiled when I saw my father directing my friends into escape.

I started fighting the guards as hard as I could. I fought them for 5 hours before I felt like I couldn't fight any longer. I then had to start dodging arrows because archers had been hiding in the trees until the saw that I was getting tired. I still had about 200 guards to fight if I had counted properly. That meant that I had already beaten about 500 guards. I was really tired I didn't think I could keep this up much longer. I never saw the arrow coming. I hit me right in the back. I fell to the ground and the Crocs instantly surrounded me. I saw Shifu sitting in a tree to the left of me. He looked at me worriedly. When I saw the worry in his eyes I knew that he loved me as a daughter, and it gave me the strength to keep going. I sprung upwards and yanked the arrow out of my back. I started fighting as hard as I could and soon all of the Crocs had either run away or been knocked unconscious. I saw Shifu jump out of the tree and run to my side. I also saw black dots in my vision. The second Shifu got to me, I passed out. The last thing I remember was seeing his worried expression and him yelling my name. Then it was just darkness.

* * *

Master Shifu's P.O.V.

I stared worriedly down at my daughter. I had seen the whole thing. The others were waiting half a mile away from the camp. I knew that Le-Dong would be coming soon. I had no idea if we could save her or not. I knew one thing though, I would try to save her. I lifted her carefully, and started running as fast as I could towards the others. After I got out of the camp, I saw Tigress' bag in one of the bushes. I ran over to it and carefully set Tigress down. I opened the bag and found bandages and disinfectant. Perfect. I grabbed the stuff and turned to Tigress. I then rolled her onto her stomach and applied the disinfectant then tightly wrapped her torso in bandages. After I finished that, I slung the bag over one shoulder and lifted Tigress again, before continuing to run. I made it back to the others just as the sun began to set.

* * *

Po's P.O.V.

Just as the sun began to set, Master Shifu ran into camp holding Tigress. We stared at him and Tigress as he rolled out a bed-mat-thing. He placed her on it and looked back at us. I finally broke the silence by saying what was on everyone's mind,"Soo...what happened?" Master Shifu then explained the whole thing, about how she AWESOMELY defeated 500 bandits, before she was TRAGICALLY hit with an arrow, and then she jumped back up, and she AWESOMELY defeated another 200 bandits! All I said after that was, "AWESOME!" Everyone looked at Tigress, and then back at me with a "Really?" face. "SHE DEFEATED 200 BANDITS, WHILE SHE WAS HURT! THAT IS AWESOME!," I said, "Not the fact that she was hurt though..." Luckily, at that moment, my stomach growled. I went over to Tigress' bag and found some food. I then made dinner out of what we had, and we ate. No one said anything, but goodnight, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that wraps up this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to leave a review! Stay awesome!**


End file.
